The Cute Guy Next Door
by JuniperLemon
Summary: Sam and Dean have been neighbors for a while and Sam is always embarrassed to see women slipping out of Dean's apartment. However, everything changes when Dean sees a handsome man leaving Sam's home.


At first it was embarrassing having to walk passed these barely awake young women teetering around on way too high heels as they clambered down the stairs from floor 3 of their apartment building. Sam would always give them an awkward, close lipped smile, grip the strap of his bag a little tighter and rush passed them as though he was already late. He tried to ignore the way seeing these women leaving Dean Winchester's apartment would make his stomach drop a little further. It's not like he even had a chance with the heterosexual womanizer. He'd grown accustomed to seeing these women leaving once or maybe twice a week in the early morning and a few times now he had even helped them get home.

There was absolutely no reason for Dean Winchester, most handsome man on their whole street, to find anything interesting about Sam Campbell, the gay law school student that lived opposite him. It wasn't even like Sam had acted cool the few times they'd spoken. He'd been blushing and stammering like a prepubescent teenager that'd never seen another human before.

Sam peered up at the dark door that stood opposite his; the gold number 19 glinting in the early morning sun. Luckily, no woman came stumbling out this morning so there was nobody to catch the way Sam stared longingly at that slab of wood. He shook himself out of it and turned to begin the descent to the ground floor.

He pondered going to a bar after all his lectures were done for the day. It had been months since he'd let himself release some steam and just relax. It sounded like a good idea.

* * *

Dean Winchester was well-known for several things and one of those things was his hate of early mornings. He'd woken up at the crack of God's ass (or some may call it dawn) as he'd promised his uncle Bobby that he'd drive out to Lincoln, Nebraska to get some car parts for their little garage they'd started up together. He was still guzzling down coffee to kickstart his "awake" function when he was locking up the door to his place.

A noise behind him made him turn. It came from his neighbor's door and he always found pleasure in flirting with the tall, muscular law student from across the way. From the man's redness he'd always assumed that Sam was straight but struggled to convey that whilst being flirted with.

He froze as he turned around and his eyes landed upon the fit, tanned man that was sneaking out of number 18. The man had a well worn leather jacket over his shoulder and a smooth smirk on his lips. Dean would have been attracted to him if he wasn't bitter as jealousy washed over him. Every time he'd bumped into Sam he had flirted like crazy but the tall Adonis still chose to get with this random stranger instead.

The man flashed him a cocky and proud grin before heading off down the stairs never to be seen again by Dean nor Sam.

* * *

Dean was worn out from driving all day with barely a single break and was stomping up the stairs about ready to flop onto his couch with a beer. He heard the jingle of keys and peered up to see Sam struggling to unlock his door with a pile of folders in his arms. He decided in a split second to say something.

"Not bringing anyone home with you today?" He said casually.

Sam jumped, dropping his keys and several of the folders, "Dean, you scared me." He bent down and awkwardly tried to gather his stuff without dropping anything more.

Dean leant down and helped him, "You never told me you were gay or bi or whatever." He looked into Sam's warm brown eyes.

"Well, it's not something I tend to broadcast..."

"I... you should have... Do you want to go for a drink with me sometime?" He stumbled out. Damn it Winchester, keep it together.

Sam smiled and nodded, a pink tinge entered his cheeks. His looked thoroughly adorable. Dean grinned back, perhaps this could work out for them after all.


End file.
